


Together again

by h0ney_beee



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Idiots in Love, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki In Love, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, They actually communicate, i wish they would just talk in the anime pls, mentions of - Freeform, post ep 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ney_beee/pseuds/h0ney_beee
Summary: After the events of episode 9 where Langa goes to find Reki and they finally talk about their feelings.Made because there's only a recap this episode and I am sad.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Together again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this isn't my first fic, but it's one of the first few and I made it to make myself (and others maybe) feel better. If you want to, you can follow me on twitter where I am @rekihugger . Also I just wanna say thank you to Asher for helping with the title, and Rye and Shianne for reading it and helping with improvements. I hope it's enjoyable :D

"EVE?" 

Langa was... confused by Adam's words, to say the least. But they didn't matter to him right now. He needed to find Reki.

He did his best to shake Adam’s words out of his mind to focus on Reki when he noticed that he was standing behind a large group of people who had been watching the screen that Adam was on. In the crowd, Langa could see Miya’s bright green hoodie and Shadow’s face paint. He headed towards them, broken skateboard in hand.

“Have you guys seen Reki?” he asked immediately, opting to skip a regular greeting. He was in a rush after all.

“Reki’s here?” Miya asked, momentarily brightening up.

“Yeah he was. I saw him while I was skating against Joe… but I can’t find him anywhere”

“Well I haven’t seen him around, sorry. I wonder why he didn’t watch with us.” 

Shadow looked at Langa as Miya thought about possible explanations for Reki’s absence before speaking up. “I haven’t seen him either. Go find him and talk to him or something. We haven’t seen him in days.”

“Okay. Thanks anyways.” 

Langa walked away from his friends solemnly. Reiki had been there earlier, wouldn’t he want to see what happened with the other races? Langa was so tired of missing Reki. He wanted to talk to him and skate with him and know that he was by his side. 

Langa walked closer towards the exit of “S” and approached a group of people huddled in a circle having a conversation. He didn’t really want to interrupt but... well. There was no point in coming over here unless he asked.

“Hello, have you seen a boy with bright red hair who’s 3 centimeters or so shorter than me? Um I think he was wearing a jacket that had green somewhere on it?” 

Everyone in the group immediately stopped talking and stared wide-eyed in his direction. A few of them turned towards others and said something along the lines of “Oh my god that’s Snow!”. Nobody answered him for about a minute but he stood there waiting for someone to say anything about Reki.

“Um,” a short girl wearing a blue jacket started to speak. She looked friendly enough. “I actually saw a boy who looked like that walking towards the exit a few minutes ago. He looked upset about something maybe?”

Langa frowned at her words. Hearing that Reki had been visibly upset and that he had been headed towards the exit of “S”? But still, knowing these things made him feel much better than wandering around without knowing where he was or why he had left. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was his fault somehow that Reki had been so upset. 

“Thank you so much for your help.” He said to the girl before turning towards the direction of the exit and dashing as fast as he could.

He ran until he was at the exit. He paused next to the guards and had to put his hands onto his knees to catch his breath. He still held his broken skateboard under his arm pulled close to his body to make sure he wouldn’t drop it and risk breaking it even more.

“Hey kid, what are you doing?” one of the guards began to speak to him, however after hearing the question, Langa held up a finger to signal that he needed a moment to regain his breath.

Once he was sure he was fine enough to speak properly, he asked his question. 

“Has a redheaded boy come through here? It’s like a really vibrant red and I think he was wearing a green jacket? Also he’s like 3 centimeters shorter than me maybe?”

“Oh yeah he came through her a couple minutes ago. He looked really upset about something and he gave me this saying he wouldn’t need it anymore.” The guard on the right answered after a moment. He held a small yellow and red pin in his hand.

Langa had to take a moment to believe the guard. He knew what the pin was right away but there was no way Reki would give his up like that. Skating was his life, just like Langa right? 

Langa was certain it was just a lapse in judgement and that Reki would want it back soon anyways so he asked “Can I have that actually? I know it’s probably against the rules but I’m sure he didn’t actually want to get rid of it like that. I’ll make sure it gets back to him. We know each other quite well…”

“Yeah sure, whatever kid. But I have to see that he’s the one who has it and not some random person on the street that you’re trying to sneak in here. Make sure to bring him back and show that he has the pin sometime tonight, or I’ll have to report you to the guy who owns this place.”

Langa shuddered to think of what would happen if this guy notified Adam of anything he was doing. “I’ll make sure to bring him back to show you. I just have to talk to him.”

The guy looked Langa in the eye for a moment before handing over the pin. “I’m serious. You’d better bring him here and let him show me the pin.”

Lang took the pin and held the man’s eye for a moment longer before turning back to the road and running again.

As he ran, his thoughts raced as fast as he did. What was Reki thinking giving up his pin like that? What if they hadn’t given it to Langa and he wasn’t allowed back into “S anymore? Was he really only this upset over Langa’s broken promise? Langa couldn’t blame him for being upset at all but two separate people had described him as looking visibly upset as he left. And Langa couldn’t help but remember that during their little encounter earlier while he was skating, Reki wasn’t smiling like he always used to while watching Langa skate. He wondered if there was something else going on with Reki.

The route to Reki’s house was ingrained into Langa’s mind from months of going there almost every evening after work to help Reki work on a new skateboard or to play video games. Sometimes he stayed for dinner when invited before going to “S” late at night. He could catch up to Reki. He had to.

* * *

Reki walked home as slowly as he could. He couldn’t stand the idea of running into his mom when he got home. She would see how he had clearly been crying and immediately worry and fuss over him when all he wanted to do was lay in bed. Maybe he could fake being sick tomorrow so he didn’t have to see Langa and deal with his emotions. 

He thought more about his decision from earlier. He wanted to skate by Langa’s side, not so far behind. But he couldn’t keep up anymore. All of his friends were better than him, but Langa especially. 

Reki didn’t want to be left behind by any of them, but Langa was a special case. He’d been teaching Langa how to even stand on a skateboard properly just a few months ago, but now Langa had gotten much better and Reki just couldn’t keep up. Langa was too amazing and Reki didn’t deserve to be the one by his side. He had beaten Joe in a beef tonight. Joe was one of the best skaters at “S”. What if Langa noticed how much worse Reki was and knew he didn’t deserve to be by his side anymore?

Tears started to well up in Reki’s eyes again and he tilted his head back to look up at the stars and try to keep the tears from falling. He blinked his eyes furiously but he could still see the fog forming in them. 

He continued walking, doing his best to make sure he didn’t trip over something while distracted. His poor mother had to keep seeing him with broken bones and bruises after skating so much. Maybe that would be one good thing about quitting skating. No more hospital bills and casts and fussing.

Reki was so lost in his own head thinking about what he had just done that he almost didn’t hear the footsteps rapidly approaching. He figured it was some late night jogger or something and decided to just step further to one side of the sidewalk to give them some room.

“Reki!” a familiar voice shouted behind him.

Reki swiveled to look back momentarily, eyes widening, and then turned back around and started speed-walking away. There was no way he wanted to see Langa right now. He would just start crying again. Plus, Langa had just won a very intense beef he should be back with his friends celebrating and getting prepared for the next round tomorrow night. Reki once again started thinking about how Langa would realize that Reki didn’t deserve to pretend to be as good as the others and then they would stop being friends. Reki didn’t think he would be able to handle a conversation where Langa told him that he sucked. It would probably hurt more than this.

“Reki! Wait up!” Langa yelled again.

Reki kept speed-walking. If he just kept walking away himself, he could control when he got hurt. He didn’t need to feel this way so suddenly because someone else saw how bad he was again. Especially not from Langa. 

Langa sped up and ran in front of Reki, making sure he saw him and knew he was there. He knelt over with his hands on his knees and his skateboard with him to catch his breath. Reki took that as an opportunity to keep walking. He really didn’t think he could handle this right now.

“Reki please wait!” Langa pleaded once he had mostly caught his breath again. 

Reki paused at the desperation in Langa’s voice, silently berating himself for not being able to continue walking when Langa sounded like that.

“What is it, Langa.” Reki’s words came out short and clipped. He couldn’t look at Langa. He couldn’t help but think about how frustrated he was with himself. He wanted to be able to be happy for Langa and his achievements. He wasn’t mad or even jealous of Langa, just disappointed in himself and scared. He wanted to stay by Langa’s side no matter what.

Langa held up his skateboard and Reki finally noticed it was broken. The end of the deck was snapped off and Reki stood there with his face as blank as he could make it while his mind was racing. 

Did Langa only want him now that he needed him to fix his skateboard? Was he truly only support after all? Maybe he should just agree and fix Langa’s skateboard for him and continue doing that without skating. Just like the guy on the TV did with the track thing. Maybe then he could still continue to be in Langa’s life at least.

No he couldn’t do that. That was the decision he made earlier. He wanted to skate. He wanted to be by Langa’s side. He couldn’t do one or the other, so he had to do neither.

“Your board broke.” Reki said with a flat, unimpressed voice. “Just buy a new one or something.” He tried to sidestep Langa and keep going home. Maybe he would get the point now.

“I can’t buy a new one. It won’t be the same unless it’s this board and you fix it” Langa’s face was set in determination. 

Reki was starting to get confused now. It was just a skateboard, anyone else could do it just like he could. Hell, he was certain that anyone else could do it better than he could. “Just have someone else do it, Langa, I’m sure I would just make it worse or something.”

“What are you talking about? You’re the best, Reki, no one can do it as good as you can.” Langa’s eyebrows scrunched up in a cute little way that showed he was genuinely confused. How did he not see it yet?

Reki sighed in defeat. He was going to have to explain, wasn’t he? “Don’t you see it yet, Langa? I can’t keep up with you. I can’t even skate on the same level as you, so how would I be able to fix the board that has you skating like that?”

The confusion on Langa’s face only grew.

“Reki… I can only skate like this in the first place because of the board you made for me.”

“I’m sure you would have done just as well without it. You don’t need me, anyone else can fix your board.”

“That’s not true! You came up with the special wheels to keep me from falling. You put the clips on so that I wouldn’t get scared. You helped me learn to skate in the first place. There’s no way that I could do this without you.” The sincere and open look on Langa’s face showed that he was completely honest.

Tears started welling up in Reki’s eyes again but he kept trying to force them back. Blinking rapidly, he looked up at the stars like he had a few minutes ago. He couldn’t help but think that they shined as brightly as Langa did when he skated. Much brighter than he did. 

“But everyone else is always saying that I’m just a nobody who hangs around you. I’m not good enough to skate by your side.” Fuck, his voice cracked. The tears won’t go away. He really doesn’t want to cry in front of Langa like this. 

“They’re wrong. You’re the reason that I can skate at all. It’s not the same without you.” Langa said. “It doesn’t feel right without you there.”

Reki finally looked back at Langa, giving up on trying to force the tears back. “I want to stay with you but I’m not good enough. Everyone else can out-skate me in no time. Even Shadow has me beat.” He sniffles as the tears start to fall. “I want you to be able to have fun when you skate with me, but I’m not even a challenge. You’d rather skate against Adam.” He’s full on crying now. Lip wobbling, voice cracking, snot coming out of his nose, the whole lot. 

Langa’s face softened as soon as he noticed Reki’s tears and understood his words. “I would rather skate against Adam. I want to skate with you. Side by side. I have the most fun when I skate with you. I want to make Adam lose and feel bad, but I never want you to feel that way.”

“Really?” Reki sniffed harder, trying his best to stay somewhat composed so he didn’t look too gross while he cried. He wanted to conserve some shred of dignity at least. Especially in front of someone he cared about as much as he did for Langa.

Langa stepped closer to Reki, looking as if he was going to attempt to comfort him in some way but he didn’t know how to. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before saying “Yes really.”

Reki noticed Langa’s hesitance and decided to help him out by initiating a hug. Langa seemed relieved to not have to figure out what to do himself and wrapped his arms around Reki in a way He needed it pretty badly anyways. He had been missing Langa ever since their fight in the rain.

Speaking of their fight in the rain… “What about your promise?” he said softly, but it was even more muffled with his face in Langa’s shoulder.

Langa understood him still and said “I won against Joe, but I'll back out of the tournament if it’ll make you feel better. You’re more important. My board is broken anyways.”

Reki turned his face to the side so he could be heard better before saying “It was unfair of me to make you promise something like that without thinking about your feelings. I’m sorry.”

Langa laughed a bit through his nose and replied “It was unfair of me to break a promise that I agreed to. I thought that skating against someone incredible was what got my heart racing but apparently it wasn’t.”

“Huh?”

“... Yeah. My heart doesn’t race the same way unless you’re there with me.” Langa said hesitantly. Almost as if he was embarrassed. 

Reki pulled his face back without breaking the hug, looking Langa straight in the face. “Huh?” 

Langa looked away with a pink blush on his cheeks before saying “It makes my heart feel different when you’re there. There’s no point or motivation to skate without you with me.”

Reki is still visibly confused. He gets what Langa is saying at face value but… It seems like there’s something else. “...Huh?”

Langa sighs, exasperated, before rubbing his eyes and saying “Oh my god Reki, I’m trying to say that I like you.”

The realization dawns on Reki but what if he’s wrong? He certainly doesn’t want to make a fool of himself. If he were to confess to Langa right now and for some reason he meant as a friend, that would be mortifying and he would probably never be able to talk to him again, so he simply replies “Haha don’t be silly Langa, I like you too. You’re my best friend!”

Langa looks at him for a moment debating whether or not to correct him, but he’s already put his heart out there so he might as well clarify so he can get a true answer. His mom did tell him to be honest with his feelings, after all. “I like you romantically, Reki.”

“Oh thank god, I was playing it safe for a second there, but I like you too.” Reki said relieved. He went back into the hug, resting his face back onto Langa’s shoulder, still trying to dry his tears and stop crying completely.

He finally understood the weight of what he had done earlier in giving away his “S” pin. He wouldn’t be able to even watch if he wanted. “I gave the guards my pin. Do you think they would give it back if I asked nicely?”

Langa removes himself from the hug and says “Actually, I have something for you.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out Reki’s small yellow and red pin. “I got this back for you, but the guard said I have to bring you back so that he can make sure that I actually gave it to you.” 

Reki wiped his face and mustered up as big of a smile as he could before holding out his hand to accept the pin back. “Okay, let’s go back and show him. I’m sure that the scooter is probably still there anyways.” He fastened the pin onto his jacket before holding out his hand once again.

Langa was visibly confused for a moment before Reki said “Wanna hold my hand?”

Langa smiled and grabbed Reki’s hand in his before they headed back towards “S”.


End file.
